


Needling

by Sevynlira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, he kept the trenchcoat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevynlira/pseuds/Sevynlira
Summary: Cas has walked into the reservoir and is gone. Dean mourns and gets a tattoo





	Needling

The needle sings

And this green-eyed sinner  
Really should be sober

But once there was an angel  
On his shoulder

Who said he saw his soul  
And wouldn’t that be something?

He dozily tipsy wonders  
What ink they would use to trace  
a curling turn of grace

And if there is forgiveness  
For losing that blue eyed soldier

The needle sings

And he really  
Should be dreaming

But leviathan quakes  
Smears shaking  
sleeping takes  
A draught or two or ten

And he might never see wings again

The needle sings

And this green-eyed lover  
Should be home and safe and sound  
Instead he shoots another round

feathers hurt when they drip  
Spreading slick from  
Needling tip

And there isn't an Angel around  
To tell him no

So the stitching bleeding pass  
Hides a gritting stinging gasp  
And tender pinions from the artist flows

The needle sang

And this green eyed lover  
Stirs at sunlit dusk

And beneath those wings  
Inside him sings  
The grace wrapped round his soul


End file.
